


Happy New Years

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Lex and Lana invite Clark to their New Year's Eve party...but things don't go exactly as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow drifted towards the already white covered Earth and sharp breezes pushed gusts of flakes around in a flurry. It was New Year's Eve, and this year, rather than throw the traditional Luthor Christmas party, Lex had opted for a New Year's party instead. Invitations went out on fancy black satin card stock with an embossed gold "LL" on the front.

Smallville was the picture of holiday perfection. Citizens walked up and down the streets bundled in hats and scarves, wreaths hung on every store door, and no building went without strings of lights. The little town with the fertilizer plant didn't have a lot to offer aside from being the Meteor Shower capital of Kansas and a rest stop on the way to Metropolis. But during the holidays, the town buzzed with warmth and excitement. Even the frigid air carried the scent of evergreens and cinnamon.

A normal person might get excited about the prospect of throwing a party, they might get swept up in the fine details of decor and food, but Lex wouldn't use the word, "excited" to describe how he felt. The last party he threw was a costume Halloween party a year ago, and though it went well and brought he and Lana closer together, it also began the rift between he and Clark.

Their friendship was all but broken now, a year later, harsh words were spoken and blows were exchanged. And to be honest, Lex didn't really care if he and Clark reconciled, he was tired of being lied to. 

Nowadays, any time he saw the shadowy figure of Clark's large frame enter the double doors to the office, Lex's spine stiffened and he immediately went on the defense. Did Clark make valid points in their clashes? Probably. But there was so much bad blood, so much water under the bridge, that Lex couldn't help the heat of hatred that rose in his chest when he saw Clark. 

The final straw for Clark was seeing Lex's "secret room." 

Was it shocking? Yes. Did Lex have a hand in their friendship's demise? Certainly. But he rationalized everything with the notion that...if Clark was really his friend, he would have trusted him with his secrets. 

"Lex?" Lana sounded exasperated which meant that she was probably talking to him for a solid two minutes before it snapped him out of his fog.

"Yes? Sorry." 

"It's okay. I was just going to ask..."

"Are you inviting Clark to this party?" 

"Do you think I should?" 

"I don't know Lex... things between us are awkward, things between you guys are fraught with tension...but at the same time, I think the wedding was really hard on him and I don't want him to feel like we're snubbing him. I also don't want him to feel like we're rubbing our relationship into his face."

"Why do you give a fuck about Clark's feelings?" Lex snapped.

She shook her head, a storm cloud gathering in her features at having been yelled at. "I've known him since Kindergarten, Lex. I know that he has a lot of issues, but he's ultimately a good person."

"Is he?" 

"I think so. I know that you don't. But it's your party, so I'll leave inviting him or not inviting him...up to you."

"Lana, it's not MY party, it's OUR party" He reached for her as she brushed past, but she pulled her arm away. 

He was left alone in the kitchen, staring at the bowl of fruit that was, ironically, provided by the Kent farm. He picked up a bright red apple, washed it quickly, and took a large, loud bite out of the rosy flesh.

===

Clark held the thick black envelope in his hands and knew what it was...one of the perks of x-ray vision. 

To say that he was surprised to get an invitation to Lex's New Year's Eve party would be an understatement. Usually Lex threw a Christmas party and spent New Year's Eve somewhere important like London, Tokyo, Paris or New York City. He wondered if Lana was influencing him, domesticating him, or at least trying. He wondered if she knew Lex...really knew Lex...how dark he could be, how shady his business deals were. 

He had saved both Lex and Lana's lives numerous times, but he couldn't save her from marrying Lex. She had to make that decision on her own, and she did. But he never could have predicted the effect that it would have on him. Not only had he mourned the loss of Lana in his life, but he...missed Lex...he missed what their friendship was and wondered what could have been. 

The whole affair had turned him into a sullen, quiet, overly introspective blob of jumbled emotions. 

Clark missed his father, missed his advice and his wisdom. He wondered what Jonathan would say about all of this. At the same time though, Jonathan's stoic repression of his own feelings is where Clark learned to bottle up his. 

His parents had ground it into him to protect his secret, and he did so, at the cost of his friendship with Lex. Perhaps even at the cost of Lex's soul. It made him feel physically ill. 

Turning the invitation over in his hands, letting his thumb run over the double LL, Clark decided not to go to the party. He shoved the invitation in his loft's desk drawer and returned to his chores. 

===

It wasn't until the night of the party that Clark started to feel fidgety.

He had canned what needed to be canned, cleaned the entire house, fed every animal, put covers on all of the outside faucets and kept the inside faucets on a drip. It was supposed to be one of the coldest nights they'd had so far. 

But even after every chore was completed, Clark felt unrest. 

The bad thing about superpowers is that they worked to not only save people, but to torture Clark. He could see the invitation sitting within the oak desk, he could hear the beginnings of the party in the distance. He didn't necessarily 'need' to sleep, it was something he was trained to do as a child, so he kept it up. But he could stay up for days, weeks, who knows how long. He wished he could retreat to his bed and bury his head beneath his pillow, but he wasn't even remotely tired.

So against Kent's better judgement, he raced into his bedroom and rifled through his closet. After zipping into and out of a number of shirts, Clark realized that he didn't own anything good enough to wear to Luthor's New Year's Eve party. 

With a heavy sigh Clark resigned himself to a quick run to Metropolis. By the time he walked into a men's suit store 240 miles away, Clark's skin was ice, but it was worth it. He bought a two thousand dollar suit, putting it on his credit card and not giving a shit how much it cost. He just wanted to look good for this party because some part of him knew that he was only invited so that Lex could rub his relationship with Lana in his face.

Rumors around town were that the happy Luthor couple weren't so happy. So maybe it was just a New Year's Eve party, or maybe it was an effort at positive PR to get people to shut up about their relationship. 

Or maybe, most likely, he was just an afterthought...like...hey, there's an extra invitation, just throw one Clark's way. A pity invite. That possibility upset Clark the most. It was like he had been cut out of his own life. Pete left. Chloe was always absorbed in the next story. Lana was nonexistent since the wedding, and Lex flat out told him that they weren't friends anymore...a sentiment that Clark returned in front of the elevators in Metropolis.

But the truth was...he missed Lex more than he'd ever admit. He wanted to stun for once, so he picked a beautiful maroon suit, crisp black button down and maroon tie. He winced as the credit card was swiped through and then thanked the salesman before zipping back to Smallville.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom and admired the new purchase. Good thing he hadn't forgotten to get new shoes as well. He looked like a million dollars wearing clothes that may even rival Lex's. He wondered what his former friend would think.

Most likely, Lex would occupy himself with the other guests and avoid Clark completely. That possibility made a frown appear on Clark's face as he adjusted his tie. Time to go.

The trip to the castle was a fast one, and he stopped his speed just far enough away from the glitzed out mansion. Lamborghini's and Porsches decorated the driveway and crisp white lights lit up the Scottish structure. 

The castle was already thrumming with music and conversation and despite having a knot in his stomach, Clark walked towards the doorman with the invitation in hand. 

There were some people from Smallville, but the party was largely made up of the glitzy metropolitan type. Men and women in shimmering dresses and men in finely tailored suits. Clark didn't think he looked that out place, but people's eyes seemed to be drawn to him. Whispers filled the air... "who is that?" "I don't know, but he's gorgeous."

The compliment he wasn't meant to hear made Clark blush. He moved into the castle, impressed with the white Christmas trees, the New Year's banners, the endless waterfall of beverages and the waiters constantly bringing out more and more food. There was wine, champagne and eggnog. Clark's sweet tooth decided to take over and he found his large hand reaching for the eggnog.

It was in a tall, handcrafted class with red sprinkles around the rim and a red swirl on top. It looked amazing, so Clark let his eyes dart around, found no one he knew, and decided to hang out in a corner and drink his nog.

As soon as the thick, sweet liquid hit his tongue, his eyes went wide. All of his anxiety melted away and he straightened up. Something was different about this eggnog.

Clark licked his lips and went for another sip...and then another. 

A familiar fiery warmth spread through Clark's veins and he purred with satisfaction. 

It wasn't red sprinkles around the rim or in the nog...it was red kryptonite.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon realizing that there was red K in his eggnog, Clark should have immediately retreated back to the farm. But it was so easy to slip into the persona of Kal. 

He stood straighter, squared his shoulders, exuded confidence, and looked around the bustling mansion with a renewed view. He had to find Lex. It was an easy task when he honed his hearing and listened for the soft purr of Luthor's voice...or...if the billionaire wasn't speaking, the steady thud of his heartbeat.

It was the latter that Clark latched onto, and he let the calm beat of his ex-friend's heart lead his way. People parted like the red sea as Clark approached, as if he were a celebrity or something. The whispers about Clark's identity only intensified as he strolled through the office, now turned ballroom. White lights and balloons decorated every corner and the room smelled of expensive perfume and hummed with murmured discussion.

The air was electric with possibilities and it made Clark's spine tingle. He licked his lips as he spotted Lex in a phantom black suit, black dress shirt and a satin black tie. Lana was at his side in a beautiful slinky golden dress. Unfortunately, the pair was also accompanied by Lionel Luthor, Lois Lane, and a mystery man.

Clark's mind was in overdrive. The possibilities were endless...should he fuck with Lex? Pull him against his body for a dance? Hit on the mystery man? It's amazing how, without his inhibitions, Clark was much more sexually drawn to men. He would dissect this behavior later, for now, he was savoring the sparkling red tingle that continued to pulse through his veins. And best of all, with red K, that delicious warmth felt particularly good when it turned his thoughts towards Lex and red K laden blood began rushing to his groin. Fuck, he was half hard and he hadn't even gone up to Lex.

The mystery man's eyes spotted Clark's approach first. Dear god, the man was gorgeous with topaz blue eyes and midnight raven hair. Kent felt butterflies erupt in his chest as he drew nearer, and the mystery man's focus over Lionel's shoulder drew the gaze of everyone else in the group. They turned, as if timed, and involuntarily made a spot for Clark to stand.

"What a surprise to see you here Mr. Kent," Lionel broke the ice first. 

Clark regarded the elder Luthor with nonchalant indifference, but answered him anyway. "I was just as surprised as you to receive the invitation." A beat of silence passed within the group before Clark turned his deadly gaze towards the target of his lust. "I suppose I should thank you for said invite, Lex..." he practically purred, drawing the "x" out until it sounded downright lewd. 

"That's quite a suit you've got there Smallville," Lois chirped in, before words could venture forth from Lex's lips. "I wasn't aware you owned anything other than plaid." 

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised at my secrets Lois," Clark hummed like the engine of an expensive foreign car and took another sip of eggnog. 

Lionel quirked an eyebrow and tried to put his finger on what was so different about Clark. "Are you feeling alright Clark?" he ventured. 

"Better than ever...however, I am slightly disappointed."

"Why's that?" 

Clark turned to regard the tall handsome stranger in front of him. "I thought the Luthor's would have better manners than to let me stand here and talk without introducing me to the one person in the group I don't know," he cocked his head and slid his eyes over Bruce in a predatory manner.

It wasn't often that Bruce Wayne felt jolts of pure, unadulterated lust, but at that moment, he felt it. He was a business man who had made it his life's mission to always have the upper hand, but for some reason, when this 6'6 stranger looked at him like that, he felt out of his depth. The attention to him that this young man was paying him was also affecting his bald, former boarding school buddy. 

Lex looked as though there was a small animal caught in his throat, its arm reaching up to firmly hold his tongue still. Finally, Lex cleared his throat and introduced the two.

"Bruce Wayne, this is Clark Kent. Clark, this is Bruce." 

"Hmmm," Clark vibrated with satisfaction and extended a hand. "Looks like this party could be interesting after all," he firmly grasped Bruce's hand, perhaps a touch too hard, and shook it. Something like lightning travelled up Bruce's arm and he took a breath in. It was a reaction that no one would have noticed - no one without superpowers. He had no idea that Clark was, at present, peering through his chest to watch his heart accelerate. And damn...was it a good view hiding behind that suit.

Even though Bruce had no idea that Clark was literally seeing through him, he felt exposed in a way that he'd never felt before, as if Kent's eyes were raking over his bare flesh. 

"So Lex, how do you know Clark?" Bruce asked, taking a sip of champagne.

"I met Clark when I first moved to Smallville..."

"And he ran me over with his Porsche," Clark smiled with a shark grin, eyes glittering in Lex's direction.

"I thought I didn't hit you Clark?" Lex's voice peaked and his head tilted. It was a clear bait.

"It's a little blurry, probably because of the rush of adrenaline at seeing a 911 coming towards me. But I am sure that I pulled him to shore and gave him CPR."

Bruce nodded, "ah, so this is the young man who saved your life. I thought you said he was in high school?" 

"I was," Clark added, "now I'm a student at Met U." 

"Oh," Bruce swallowed, "you look older than even a college senior would."

"Well, I was adopted after being found in a cornfield. Who knows how old I really am," Kent tipped his glass back and another splash of cool eggnog slipped down his throat. Lex watched entranced as his adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"I don't recall seeing you at Lex's wedding, you two must not be too close. Then again, who can get too close to Lex without being burned?" Clark's eyes went between the two billionaires. 

"We are...friendly, but running a global corporation tends to take me out of the country a fair amount."

"Why is it surprising that you're here?" Great, Bruce had latched onto Lionel's earlier comment. "Are you and Lex not friends?" 

Clark grinned predatorily, heated eyes pointed like lasers at Lex. "We were friends, and then we were frenemies, and after coming to blows, it might even be accurate to say that we're now enemies. Which would be unfortunate."

"Why is that? You miss bullshitting me?" Lex was so cute when his snarky side showed. 

"I do miss that, but no. It's unfortunate that we're enemies, because I'm a real pain in the ass as an adversary."

"Really? A farmboy steeped in college debt is a powerful adversary?" Lois was proving truly insufferable tonight.

He didn't let it phase him though. "As I said earlier Lois, I think you'd be surprised at the secrets I have up my sleeve," he finished the eggnog and licked his lips obscenely before attacking the tall glass with his tongue, licking away every last trace of red sprinkles around the rim. Lex's slate gray eyes were absolutely glued to this action, and when Clark was done, he saw Lex's eyes meet his. What he didn't realize was that his irises gleamed a wicked hue of red.

Lex swallowed hard, he knew this version of Clark. This cocky, backbone of steel, Clark Kent was the same one that had waltzed into his office years ago and suggested that they run away to Metropolis together. What's even crazier than the fact that that happened at all, was that Lex often looked back on that time and wished to hell that he had taken Clark up on the offer. He should have gone with his young friend to Metropolis, rather than be set up and left for dead by ex wife #1. He wondered if he and Clark's friendship would still be alive today if he had. He wondered if he could even have more than friendship with Kent...but that was a dangerous road to go down.

"Clark," Lex was moving towards him, "may I speak with you for a moment?" 

"While that sounds titilating Lex, I think I'd rather spend my time getting to know Bruce a little better," Kent bit his bottom lip and continued to melt the older Wayne with his eyes. 

"You might scare him away before getting the chance if you keep looking at him like a sexual snack," Lionel stated rather boldly. 

"I don't know...maybe he likes it," Clark added. 

"Since when are you gay?" Lana queried, silence falling on the group like death as soon as the words left her lips. No one actually expected an answer, but Clark liked to surprise. 

"The cliched response would be, 'since I saw him,' but I've always been bi, it just appears that everyone in my life is more than a little oblivious - especially when it comes to all things Clark." His answer was tantalizingly rich with multiple meanings that Lex would readily pay millions to decipher. Too bad that wasn't an option. 

Lana's mouth literally hung open in shock.

"May I borrow you Mr. Wayne?" 

Well, Bruce wasn't opposed to pissing off Lex. He and his former classmate were closer to being "frenemies" (as Clark had said earlier) than friends. And as much as Bruce would never. ever. ever. admit it aloud, he found the young Clark Kent incredibly charming, hot as hell and ripe with possibilities. So he finished his champagne, reached behind him without looking, placed the empty glass on a passing silver tray and answered succinctly, "yes."

Lex watched as billionaire Bruce Wayne walked off with the enigma that is Clark Kent. Everything about the entire fifteen minute interaction made Luthor want to scream. Clark's nauseatingly powerful confidence, the way his presence sparked gossip that rippled through the crowd of guests, the way his gaze untied him and slid lewdly over Bruce...even the way he hinted at having powers...Lex wanted to scream. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, his face grow hot with indignation, and his fists were clenched so tightly that his fingers tingled with numbness. 

Clark flat out said that Lex had "hit" him with the Porsche. He referred to having secrets. He came out to them? Did that just happen? Clark's bi? His head was swimming. And with that wicked glare in Clark's eyes, there was no way in hell that he'd let Clark and Bruce be alone together. 

Did his eyes flash red? Had he imagined that? Was Clark on drugs? 

Fuck. He wasn't even sure if he should invite Clark, and here he was, at the party, fucking everything up. He didn't expect Clark to show up, but he had, in a perfectly tailored suit, magnetically drawing everyone's eyes to him. On top of looking like a million bucks, he stood in front of Lex and flirted, FLIRTED, with billionaire Bruce Wayne? How was this the same bumbling teenager that couldn't even get up the courage to talk to Lana? This Clark was so far removed from that Clark, that it had Lex wondering if Clark had been split in half by kryptonite. 

He didn't know what, but something was definitely off. 

Clark looked ready to burn a hole in Lex's soul and jump Bruce. 

Unbidden, the image of a musclebound Clark dominating Bruce entered his mind and he had to resign himself from the group with the excuse of "mingling with guests," while, in reality, he was starting to get hard and dying to find the pair. 

If he stumbled into a room where Bruce was on his knees sucking off the 19 year old, he didn't know if he'd murder Bruce or ask to take his place. 

Fuck them for ruining Lex's New Year's Eve party. Fuck them both.


End file.
